A Piece of Cake
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Demyx had tried several times to get Zexion to smile, but none of his plans had ever turned out this bad.  But was it really bad?  Zemyx, yaoi, arguing, fluff, and lemon  with a hint of cinnamon  ;3  flavored goodness.


Zexion didn't even spare a glance in Demyx's direction as he stormed off to his bedroom. Demyx followed him, feeling guilty. This whole mess had been his fault.

_Demyx smiled as he walked to the library. His new plan to get Zexion to crack a smile was absolutely brilliant. Simple, but absolutely brilliant. With Axel's help so he, ironically, __**wouldn't**__ set anything on fire, had baked a cake. A small, vanilla one, with cinnamon frosting. He was going to execute one of the most basic and classic of all gags. The pastry to the face. Yes, he knows it's usually a pie. But a pie seemed too cliché. So why not a cake? The sitarist had asked Xaldin to meet him in the library. Demyx arrived early and smiled when he saw Zexion in his usual chair. He sat on the sofa across from him and waited for the plan to commence. When Xaldin got there, Axel, who was hiding behind one of the many bookcases, was to open a mini corridor of darkness and slip the cake into his awaiting hands. He would then say something witty and throw the cake into Xaldin's unsuspecting face, making Zexion look on and laugh at the prank._

_What could go wrong?_

_Demyx smiled smugly as his target arrived. He pretended not to notice, keeping his head down. Xaldin walked in front of him, making the blonde look up._

"_You requested to meet me, IX?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_And the reason for this abrupt meeting?"_

"_Oh, lighten up, Xaldie, I just wanted to know if you'd like to get something to eat with me." He put his hands behind his back, trying to look as innocent as possible, and apparently succeeding._

"_Something to eat? Such as?" Demyx smiled as he felt the cake being slipped into his hand._

"_How about cake?" The mullet man said it as perkily as he could, offering a wide, happy, innocent smile._

"_So you would like me to accompany you and share a cake with you?"_

"_Sure! Or, y'know, if you don't want to share, you can just have it all." He revealed the cake and flung it towards the man's face, expecting a direct hit._

_Demyx was not expecting Xaldin to have quick reflexes and duck, successfully dodging a faceful of pastry._

_The blonde did hear a splat. Satisfied, he opened his eyes, instantly regretting doing so. Xaldin was on his knees, glaring up at him. His face was cakeless. So…where did the cake go? Zexion stood up, making Demyx look at him. He found the cake splattered all over Zexion's face and clothes. His jaw dropped._

"_Z-Zexion! I'm so sorry, that was meant for him, not you!" Zexion scraped the cake away from his eyes. His voice was emotionless, as usual._

"_It's fine. It's just a good thing you hadn't known me before. If you had done this to my Somebody, he'd be-ah…ah…ATCHOO!" Demyx's eyebrows, as well as Zexion's, disappeared into their hairlines. Zexion clenched his fists. "Damn it…" With that he stormed away._

Tis how Zexion became sugarcoated and how Demyx realized he needed to think things out more carefully.

Zexion opened the door to his bedroom, not bothering to close it. If he did, the blonde would just whine about the whole thing longer. Although he did close and lock the door to the bathroom. He groaned as he looked in the mirror. The stuff would take forever to get out of his hair. He turned the sink on, letting the water run cold before sticking his head under the steady stream of fluid.

Demyx walked into Zexion's room. He didn't see the bluenette but noticed the bathroom door was closed. He assumed he was in there. What in hell had he been thinking? Zexion isn't the kind of person who would enjoy a prank! Pranking was more for entertaining himself or Axel. No, Zexion was too serious to laugh because of a simple joke. The blonde sighed and sat on Zexion's bed. He ran his fingers through his mullet. Why was it always him that screwed stuff up? He sighed again.

"I fucked up big…"

"Indeed you have, IX." Zexion had a towel around his head and most of the cake was gone. Demyx stood up quickly.

"Uh, VI, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"I'm quite aware of that. It became rather obvious that your real goal was to hit III. But because he ducked…I came next in the line of fire." Zexion fluffed his hair with the towel and let it rest around his neck, but not before letting out another sneeze. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay, Zexion? Why do you keep sneezing?" Zexion felt another sneeze coming. He held it in that time, making a few tears come to his eyes.

"That cake…Did it have cinnamon in it?"

"Yeah, cinnamon frosting." Zexion rubbed his watering eyes and sat on the bed.

"That explains it. Ienzo, my somebody…he was allergic to cinnamon. I had thought I wouldn't be, but apparently I was incorrect." Demyx looked down.

"You…Do you hate me now?" VI groaned and stood up.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Even if I _wanted_ to hate you, I _couldn't_, because nobodies cannot feel and hatred is a feeling." Demyx clenched his fists.

"Will you _shut UP_? Ever since I became a damn member of the Organization, everyone's told me I don't have emotions! That makes me so insanely mad, I'd probably put Saix's berserker mode to shame if I ever let it all out!"

"For the last time, IX, you can't feel anger, or anything else." The next thing the bluenette knew, he was pressed up against the wall, Demyx's hands tight around his arms.

"And what if I said nobodies _could_ feel emotions, huh? What about that then?"

"I wouldn't believe you without some kind of proof." Demyx glared. Something he rarely did.

"How could I have felt guilty for smacking you with the cake without remorse? How could Xaldin have glared at me without anger? How could Axel and me smile without happiness? Explain it, know it all!"

"Not the proof I was looking for. Regardless of who does what to me, I never feel."

"So will you believe me if I can make you feel something?"

"Yes. But good luck with that, it isn't that ea-" Zexion's words were cut off mid sentence by Demyx's lips. His body tensed up for a moment but eventually he relaxed and let his eyes slip closed. A few seconds later, Demyx remembered his, and Zexion's, need for oxygen and pulled back. Zexion held back the noise he wanted to make at the loss of the soft lips against his. "…You taste like spearmint chewing gum."

"And you taste like blueberries. Now that I think about it, that was your first kiss, wasn't it? Did you feel anything?" The bluenette froze. The blonde was right. That WAS his first. As a nobody or a somebody. And he had felt something. A weird fluttering in his chest. But his pride got the better of him.

"Yes it was, and…No, I can't say I did." Demyx smirked.

"You will." Demyx kissed the shorter boy again. Zexion kissed back this time, making Demyx laugh against the shorter's mouth. The blonde slid his fingers through the bluenette's hair, pulling him in deeper. The older shivered as the younger traced his tongue against his lips. Zexion pulled back.

"We should really stop. It's inappropriate."

"…Inappropriate. So…you didn't feel anything?" The shorter wanted to say yes. He wanted to say yes and go back to kissing the blonde. But pride once again got the better of him.

"No, IX." A sad, pain filled expression rested on Demyx's face.

"But…How can I feel things without emotions? Why am I so happy with Axel, and why am I so afraid of Saix, and why does Xigbar annoy me so much?" The mullet man looked Zexion in the eyes. "And why do I love you so much?" Tears began pooling in his aqua blue eyes. "How can I love you then? It's not a trick that my memories are playing on me! I love you for real!"

"How sure are you?"

"Pretty damn sure!"

"How much do you 'love' me, then?" Demyx's cheeks were tinted red, half from crying, half from the answer he was about to say.

"I…I'd do all your missions for you so you'd never get hurt…I'd protect you, even if it would cost me my own life. Er…non life. Whatever, point is, I'd do _anything_ for you. The only reason I did that cake thing was to try and get you to laugh. I'd even-" The blonde was cut off by Zexion grabbing his collar and pulling him down to his level. Their faces were nearly touching.

"Demyx, stop talking." Lips clashed again, this time deep and heated. It lasted what seemed like two seconds when it was two minutes in reality. Zexion broke away, giving a panting Demyx time to catch his breath. The bluenette moved to the blonde's ear. "Maybe I _did_ feel something…and maybe that something felt amazing…and maybe I want _more_…" The tip of his tongue licked down the shell of the sitarist's ear, making him gasp.

"W-what happened to this being inappropriate?"

"Stopped caring."

"What if s-someone sees?"

"That didn't stop _you_, why would it stop me?"

"B-because you're-"

"Shy and young and innocent and quiet?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Dear IX, you obviously don't know me well. Young and quiet, yes. Shy and innocent? Definitely not." The bluenette gave Demyx's collar another yank, bringing their lips together once more. Demyx gave up. The tables were turned now. But they sure as hell wouldn't stay that way. The blonde pushed his way into the shorter's mouth and battled for dominance with the other's tongue. By the time the "fight" was over, saliva was dripping from their lips. Zexion placed kisses on the taller's jawline until he reached the shell of the blonde's ear again. He poked his tongue out and gently licked down the shell of his ear, past his throat, and to the end of his collarbone. Demyx shivered and bit his lip, stifling a moan that threatened to escape. The bluenette nipped playfully down the raised skin, gently and almost teasingly. At the end closest to the hollow of his throat, the shorter bit down. Hard. Demyx bit his lip, again to silence the screams of pain and moans of pleasure that filled him. The wound trickled a few scarlet beads, Zexion giving them a few seconds to pool before lapping the blood up and sucking on the bite. Demyx bit his tongue this time, but he couldn't stop the noise from escaping. It came out as a quiet moan, which Zexion picked up on.

"Oh no no no, don't do that." Demyx pouted, honestly not knowing what his superior was talking about.

"Don't …do what…?" The blonde whispered between shallow pants.

"Don't bite your lip. I want to _hear_ you. It makes it so much better…" Lips met again, the bluenette dominant this time. His tongue explored its playground and the sitarist moaned deeply against Zexion's mouth, not bothering to hold back. Zexy wanted to hear him. And when Zexy wanted something, he got it, one way or another. It'd be easier to just comply. Besides, the moans, even if they were his own, were helping to coax his hard on into fullness. The soon to be uncloaked schemer nodded approvingly. "Good boy." Keeping his vice grip on the collar of Demyx's coat, the shorter pushed the taller onto the bed, taking a moment to take a mental picture. Demyx's "before shot", for lack of better words. His face was flushed and he was starting to sweat. His clothes were still on, and the already large bulge in his pants seemed to grow bigger with the passing minutes. His chest was rising and falling in time with his jagged breaths. Zexion smirked. _A thing of beauty, this one. I wonder how good he'll look without the cumbersome clothing… _The older climbed on top of Demyx, caging him in. Just in case. Who knows, the blonde might regain his common sense and admit he was wrong about having emotions and leave. But at this point, the schemer wanted the blonde to stay where he was. At least…for the time being. Demyx let out a noise that sounded like a groan.

"Why…do you…get to…top me?" The taller one's panting weren't helping the tightness of the bluenettes pants.

"Because I'm older than you."

"But…I'm taller."

"I outrank you."

"I'm more…experienced."

"I'm smarter than you."

"but I…" Demyx sighed and turned his head to the side, ego more than a bit bruised. "Fine…" The shorter smirked.

"Excellent." Zexion abruptly decided that talking time was over for good and crashed their lips again in a kiss that had something behind it that was new to both of the nobodies. Passion. Demyx wrapped his arms around the older's neck, pulling him closer as Zexion fiddled with the zipper of the nocturne's coat. He unzipped it slowly, teasing not only the blonde, but himself as well. When it was fully unzipped, Demyx shrugged it off quickly. Zexion could only stare. Demyx hadn't been wearing a shirt underneath. _…I'm getting the feeling that Demyx put some thought behind this. _The blonde met eyes with the bluenette and shrugged, as if reading his mind, and proceeded to begin stripping Zexion. Zexion let his hands explore the sitarist's chest. It was toned, surprising seeing how lazy the nocturne usually is. And his skin had a slight tan. Not as deep as Xemnas's, but enough to give him a sun kissed glow. He ran his hands over the two erect nubs on either side of the smooth chest. He smiled at how Demyx's breathing hitched at the touch. He took one in his mouth.

"Ooh…a-ah, Zexy…" He gave the bud a few light, playful sucks before picking up the pace. His other hand played with the neglected bud, pinching it roughly, making the blonde suck air through his teeth. Zexion then switched sides, sucking and licking the other nipple. Instead of playing with the one his mouth wasn't covering, the older's hand trailed down the side of Demyx's body, coming to rest on his groin. The shorter grunted, realizing the mullet man was still wearing his pants. He switched tactics, moving his head in between Demyx's legs, undoing the button and zipper of the tightening pants with his teeth before roughly yanking off the articles, boxers accidentally coming with them. Zexion stared at the hardened member, proudly erect until it was nearly parallel to the body it was attached. The younger blushed.

"Do you have to stare?"

"Of course I do. You're body's too beautiful to ignore. How long are you, ten inches? My my, you might not even fit in me." The schemer smirked and the nocturne blushed redder.

"Nine and a half inches…"

"Even so. You'll need quite a bit of prepping, as will I. Or your 'little' friend might hurt me." Zexion stood and rummaged through one of his drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube. He uncapped it and squirted a generous portion into his hand. He gently rubbed it on Demyx's member, making sure to go slowly. He didn't want this to end with Demyx cumming before his time. The blonde moaned at the soft touches before remembering that prepping goes both ways. He grabbed the bottle and rubbed some of the gel, which he now realized smelled strongly of strawberry, onto his first three fingers. He slipped one into Zexion's opening.

"Aah…" Demyx slipped in a second finger, the third following soon after. He stayed still within his superior. He wanted to savor the tightness and heat the smaller body had to offer. He shuddered with pleasure at the thought that he'd be inside the shorter man soon, thrusting in and out until…until… The thought made the coil in the pit of Demyx's stomach twist. His cock twitched almost painfully and leaked a few beads of precum. His inner fantasies were interrupted by Zexion snapping his hips down, impaling himself deeper on the digits. Demyx continued to probe and prod until he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ahh…Oh god, Demyx…Do that again…" Demyx was happy to oblige, brushing against his prostate several more times. Eventually, when he deemed the bluenette ready and when his own member ached for release, he removed the fingers, earning a sound of protest. Demyx sat up.

"Care to do the honors or should I do them for you?" The older nodded and shakily positioned the other's slick cock over his virgin entrance. Slowly he slid down on it, releasing a slow, long moan of ecstacy as he eased his way down. Demyx threw his head back. Even with the lube, Zexion was tight. Tight and hot and wet and just…perfect. He leaned into the shorter's ear.

"You're so…_tight_…the friction…it's _delicious_…" Zexion shivered at the words. Demyx grabbed his hips, helping ease the younger back up his shaft before slamming him back down again, making them both moan deeply. The pace they set started off slow and steady, but eventually the temptation became too great for either man. Zexion, high off adrenaline and possibly hormones, was bouncing on the other's member even faster than before. Demyx had also gotten into the habit of thrusting upward as his superior slid downwards. One thrust in particular made Zexion arch his back and groan.

"Oh…Aah, D-Demyx! Th-there…Oh god, right there…" Demyx angled his hips to match that one position, all the rest of his thrusts hitting that one spot again. Demyx caught a glimpse of Zexion's midnight blue eyes and smiled. The thought of the schemer arching his back, rolling his hips, and moaning was amazing in itself. But _he_ was the one doing it to him. _He_ was making the older man understand lust. And that made the feeling even better.

"Z-Zexy…I'm so close…I'm gonna-"

"D-don't…pull out…I want it…I want _you_…let it out…fill me…" The pants were breaking the bluenette's sentences, but Demyx understood what he meant. He focused the last of his strength into the thrusts, also wrapping his hand around the shorter's length, pumping it in time with the thrusts. It wasn't long after that. A particularly tight squeeze made Zexion orgasm all over himself, the bed, and Demyx's hand with a yell of his new lover's name. For a few seconds, the ring on muscle clenched tight around the cock invading it. The heat, the friction, the moans, everything intensified. Demyx came soon after, holding the bluenette tightly in his arms until he was milked of every drop he had. He fell back, Zexion falling back with him with a thump. He pulled out and rolled over onto his stomach, waiting for his breathing to relax. They seemed to remember their ability to form sentences after about five minutes of aftermath bliss.

"So…Did you feel anything?" Demyx didn't have to ask. He knew the answer. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't…I was just moaning for my health…" The sitarist pouted and the schemer smirked. "I did feel something…I still do…just need to figure out what it is…"

"What does…it feel like?"

"…Light. Odd and fluttery. Calm."

"Love?" Zexion nodded.

"Perhaps." They sat in silence for another minute or so. "You know, Demyx, you've done several idiotic, confusing things to me during your time here, but this takes the cake." Demyx smiled at the pun.

"Zexion…you made a joke. Did it hurt?" The bluenette glared.

"Oh shut up."

"So will you finally admit you were wrong and we do have emotions?"

"I'm never wrong, IX." Demyx frowned. "…But perhaps you're simply more correct than I am." The frown was replaced by a wide smile as he embraced his superior.

"I love you, Zexy." Zexion was silent for a few seconds, as if contemplating his next move.

"Maybe I love you, too. Just a bit." The taller's face lit up.

"A little bit is better than nothing." Demyx pulled the shorter man closer before closing his eyes and drifting off. Zexion, who wasn't as sleepy, just remembered what he had done. He sighed.

"All in one night, I got distracted from reading, lost my virginity, got proven dead wrong, taken a blow to my pride and ego, and fell in love." He looked down at the sleeping man, running his fingers through the blonde hair. "And to think, it all started with this idiot and a piece of cake." Zexion smiled a bit. "Well, I suppose he's my idiot now. And the cake…I'll have to make sure he's never allowed in the kitchen again."


End file.
